


The Brightest Blue

by KissTheDream



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, BoyxBoy, Final Fantasy - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissTheDream/pseuds/KissTheDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The future had never seemed more bleak for Cloud Strife. A mere clog in Shinra's machinery, he fails to become a SOLDIER time and time again. There is, however, a bright-eyed stranger that might change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Brightest Blue

*** * * * ***

 

Even before arriving in Midgar, Cloud had heard enough about it to write an entire book. The center of just about everything, the city was powered by eight Mako reactors, had two levels and eight sectors, and spread endlessly into the distance like some giant glimmering beast. Back in Nibelheim, neighbours would tell him downright fairy-tales about the place – how only the best cadets trained there, about the bizarre shops scattered around town, and, of course, the world-famous SOLDIERs casually pacing the streets in between missions.

But no one had told him it would be this dark.

Perhaps it’s his stubborn pessimism speaking, but when he looks out of the huge glass windows of the café on the first floor of the Shinra building, Cloud has to admit he has never seen a sky so grey. Whatever the time of day, the smoke of the city coloured the sky completely, aside from an occasional green blast from one of the Mako reactors.

Worse, he can’t take his eyes off of that grey sky.

“Well, aren’t you a ball of sunshine.”

Startled, Cloud twists around, jumps from his seat and grabs the gun hanging at his side before he remembers that no crony of the Shinra Electric Power Company would be attacked in its own headquarters.

The next thing Cloud notices is laughter, and he’s more than a bit embarrassed when he takes note that the person laughing is a young, black-haired, drop-dead sexy dude with bright blue eyes. Awkwardly, Cloud straps the gun back onto his hip, cursing himself and his berserk reflexes.

Uninvited, the stranger crashes into the chair next to Cloud’s and casually calls the waitress over. Cloud simply goes back to gazing out the window. The sky was almost tar-black. His eyes simply didn’t want to part from it.

“… Whatcha lookin at?” asks the annoying person again. He leans his elbows on the table and smiles like he doesn’t have a worry in the world. Truthfully, Cloud is at a loss as to how anyone could _smile_ in their situation. A cadet’s life was, at best, monotonous and full of regret. It was no secret that many of Shinra’s soldiers wanted to be, well, Shinra’s SOLDIERs. But something always went wrong. Some were intolerant to Mako energy. Some decided it was too dangerous. Some were afraid, and delayed the trials year after year.

And some, like Cloud, were simply not good enough.

“Oooookay….” says the guy, snapping Cloud from his thoughts. Only then does Cloud remember he hasn’t given the dude an answer yet. _Damn, I really should stop spacing out_.

“Not much.” mutters Cloud. He feels he should say something else, so he blurts the first thing that comes to his mind. “It’s kinda dark outside.” Almost instantly, he mentally slaps himself for such a dumb comment.

“Outside?” The ravenhead laughs again. “More like it’s dark _inside_.” Grinning, he grabs one of Cloud’s blonde spikes and playfully moves his head around. “ _Here_.”

Cloud shoves him away momentarily, but his words give him pause. “In my head?”

The other guy leans back in his chair, putting his hands behind the black mane of his hair. “Yup! I’m absolutely positive.” The bright-eyed stranger can’t seem to stop smiling. The waitress struts over on her heels and gently puts two glasses onto the table.

“Hey, have a drink.” says the ravenhead. “Looks like you really need one.”

Cloud does so without question. Even though he’s starting to get a little suspicious of that sudden burst of generosity, he’s past caring for just about anything.

Perhaps because, as months dragged by, Cloud came to realize he was simply not SOLDIER material. But the alternative of going back to his isolated mountain village was out of the question. He could not stand even thinking about the ridicule of his neighbours. And, especially, the disappointment of that dazzling black-haired girl, the girl next door who never really noticed him.

Honestly, Cloud doesn’t even know what he’s doing in Midgar, or in his life for that matter. Wasn’t it obvious his idea of becoming SOLDIER was just a pitiful dream from the very start?

And yet, Cloud could not quite let that dream go.

Upon finishing his drink, Cloud stands up immediately. _I better get back to training._

“See ya.” he half-whispers to the stranger, and strides out of the café.

Perhaps, if he tries hard enough, he’ll get accepted into SOLDIER.

And, if not… Cloud had no idea what he would do.

 

* * * * *

 

The sky is the darkest shade it had ever been as Cloud shoves his way through masses of people crowding Midgar’s busiest train station. He packed only the necessities, struggling to remain composed while he stuffed his scarce possessions into a battered backpack. He almost started crying while taking off his olive green uniform and knowing he would never wear it again.

Of course he failed to become SOLDIER. He never stood a chance anyways.

Rather than crying, Cloud now feels emptied of all emotion. And emptiness, as Cloud finds out, feels a hundred times worse than sadness. Like choking. Like drowning. Like dying.

He wonders for a second why he even bothered to rent a Chocobo to Nibelheim for when he exits the city. No matter where he goes, he would still be a failure, and emptiness would follow along. He might as well go somewhere else. Not like it matters anyway.

He’s just about to step into the train when a hand grabs harshly onto his shoulder while another clasps around his waist. Before Cloud knows it he’s brutally dragged away from the door, as if he’s some human-sized rag doll.

He twists around, noticing multiple people have been knocked over. He’s about to apologize when he notices in shock who the person who had grabbed him is.

Even though it’s definitely the same guy he had met months ago in that café, there is something remarkably different about him, and it doesn’t take Cloud long to guess what. The ravenhead’s eyes are not just bright anymore. They have that particular eerie glow of a member of SOLDIER. Also, the guy had obviously bulked up, and there is an addition of a ridiculously huge sword strapped to his back.

“Congratulations.” is all Cloud can say. “Glad you made SOLDIER.” He cannot seem to even put some venom into the words. Instead, his voice sounds simply dead.

“Where are you going?” asks the guy. Cloud noticed he is out of breath. Has he been running?

“Home.” says Cloud. A small circle formed around then – around the SOLDIER, really – and fell into silent, fearful admiration.

Looking uncomfortable, the other guy drags Cloud to the side. Honestly, Cloud can’t wait to be done with him and leave this city of darkness. “What?!” he asks, not caring if he comes off as rude.

“Uhm, don’t you think you should reconsider this?” says the black-haired SOLDIER, Mako-coloured eyes boring deep into Cloud’s own.

Cloud is just about to reply when an announcement rings through the station. It’s the last call for passangers for the train out of the city.

“Dude, I really don’t have time for this. Sorry.” mutters Cloud and is about to hurry to the train when an enormous greatsword blocks his way.

“You know what?” says the guy, for the first time sounding serious. “I won’t let you.”

All of a sudden things prove to the too much for Cloud. Not only is his life meaningless, not only is he about to be ridiculed forever when he returns home, not only will he never receive a single look from that lovely long-haired girl, but a total stranger has now found himself entitled to tell him what to do.

“Why?” asks Cloud. He tries to ignore his own trembling. “WHY? I’m a failure anyways, so why waste my time? WHY???”

A rage Cloud never knew suddenly boils in his blood. Drawing out his short trainee sword (he had to give the real one back to Shinra when he quit) he lashes out at his Mako-enhanced opponent. He doesn’t care about the fact it is a fight he cannot not win. He doesn’t care about anything. As if with a will of its own, his hand strikes towards those beautiful blue eyes, and the greatsword parries his attack and throws him flying three meters backwards. Unperturbed, Cloud stands up immediately and swings his sword, releasing all the anger, rage and despair that have been locked inside for so long.

Cloud could never quite remember how long they had fought, or what exactly he did. But the next thing he knows, the train has long left, there’s a circle around them once more, and, even stranger, the guy, the attractive SOLDIER brimming with Mako energy, is now down on both his knees.

The black-haired man struggles to stand up, but his knees give in completely and he crashes back onto the floor.

A moment of silence ensues. The people who have gathered around look from the figure panting on the ground, to Cloud. There is unmistakable admiration in their eyes. Cloud’s brain, on the other hand, seems to have stopped working. He just doesn’t understand what happened.

All of a sudden, the guy on the ground begins to laugh.

“Well, _this_ is why!“ he says with a smile.

In a flash, Cloud suddenly realizes the situation, although it’s just too crazy to believe.

He, a now-former cadete, a simple soldier with no perspective for promotion, has defeated a member of SOLDIER.

With only a mock-sword for trainees.

No, it’s just too good to be true. Such things don’t happen – not to him, at least.

The crowd watches in stunned silence as the black-haired man finally gets back onto his feet. Despite the bruises, he has a huge ,almost idiotic smile on his face. With such a smile, he looks even more beautiful.

“Well, glad _that_ ’ _s_ out of the way.” he says. He puts his hands behind his head. It seems to be a habit. “Name’s Zack.” he says cheerfully, offering a gloved hand. “SOLDIER, first class.”

 _Holy Chocobos, I defeated a first class?!_ Cloud wonders for a second if he’s going mad, or having an amazing dream. He accepts Zack’s hand, smiling himself too. Truth be told, he can’t remember the last time he had smiled. It feels strange, but good.

Suddenly a phone rings loudly, disturbing the silence.

“Agh, crap!” Zack curses, trying to wiggle the phone out of his pocket.

“Yes, Angeal, I… I had something urgent, okay? Like, _really_ urgent!! I’ll be right there!”

Zack lets out a small laugh. “I gotta go. My mentor’s going to kill me. Or, even worse, lecture me about _pride and honor_ again.” Zack rolles his eyes. but just as he does his phone buzzes again.

“Okay, OKAY, I’m coming!” he shouts into the device.

Before leaving, he puts a heavy hand on Cloud’s shoulder, looking him directly in the eyes. Zack’s eyes almost burn, bright and alive with Mako.

“I’ll get eyes like yours one day.” promises Cloud quietly.

Zack grins at that. “Hey, don’t be a copycat!”

The crowd that had surrounded then slowly disperses. About to go, Zack waves back at Cloud.

“See you around!” he shouts, before running off.

Outside the train station, Cloud looks up and lets out a small gasp.

The sky is no longer black or grey. It’s bright and blue. Like Zack’s eyes. Like Mako.

And Cloud swears that, one day, his own eyes will be just as blue as that.

 

*** * * * ***

**Author's Note:**

> KissTheDream: Find me on AFF for more fanfics: http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view_author_stories/170730/L


End file.
